New Daddy
by CSIVegasChick14
Summary: Greg goes to a crime scene that happens to be a foster home. What happens when Greg finds a small six-year-old girl and the girl is attached to Greg and Greg gets Attached to the little girl? Rate T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Greg, Warrick and Grissom are called to a crime scene, which happens to be a foster house

Summary: Greg, Warrick and Grissom are called to a crime scene, which happens to be a foster house. What happens when Greg finds a small six-year-old girl hiding in a bathroom?

"Foster dad kills his wife and turns the gun on himself." Brass announced to Greg, Warrick and Grissom as they were walking to the house.

"Murder suicide?" Grissom asked.

"That's what it looks like." Captain Brass answered.

"How many kids?" Greg asked Brass as they walked into the house, which looked like a tornado ran through it.

"There are five kids, ages from 13-16. They're over there; the paramedics are checking them out. They're not talking." Brass answered pointing over to the paramedics with the five kids.

"I'll go talk to them." Greg told the two men and walked away towards the five kids and six paramedics.

"Hello. I'm Greg Sanders and I'm going to ask you kids a few questions." Greg greeted.

"Okay." The five kids answered softly.

"Can one of you tell me exactly what happened?"

"I can." A sixteen-year-old boy spoke up softly after about a minute of silence.

"Great, can you tell me your name?"

"Umm, my name's Johnny Matthews." He stated. "Well Nick, Mac and I were in my room listing to music when we heard screaming downstairs. I turned off the music and we opened the door so we can hear things more clearly. Then we saw Samantha and Alyson come out of Samantha's room, we didn't know what was going on. We then heard Selena crying in pure pain, then we heard one gun shot." Johnny stopped because he was about to cry.

"Then we heard Steve, out foster dad yell again then we heard another gun shot. We ran to where we were before. We were so scared." Nick continued.

"Wait is Selena your foster mom?" Greg asked curiously.

"No, she's our six-year-old foster sister." Alyson cried slightly.

"Captain Brass told me there were only five kids. Do you know where she is?" Greg worried.

"No, we tried looking for her but we couldn't find her." Samantha spoke up, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Okay, you kids stay here I'll be back." Greg told them quickly as he ran to house to find Grissom and Warrick.

"There's another kid." He announced out of breath.

"What?" Grissom and Warrick asked confused.

"There's a six year old girl." He said again catching his breath.

"Where is she?" Grissom asked.

"I don't know, the kids don't know either. They tried looking for her but they couldn't find her." He explained.

"Well, maybe she's hiding somewhere in the house." Warrick spoke up.

"Yeah she's only six she couldn't go far." Grissom pointed out.

"I'm going to go look for her in the house first." Greg announced and was about walk away.

"Greg just be careful, don't scare her and be patient." Grissom told him calmly.

"I know Griss, I will." He assured him and he walked away from the two men.

After about ten minutes after Greg left Warrick found something suspicious lying on the floor near the dead foster dad.

"Hey Grissom check this out. I think it's a note." Warrick told him as he picked up the piece of paper off the marble floor.

"What's it say?" He asked walking over to Warrick as he opened the folded piece of paper.

"Oh my God." Warrick whispered in slight fear.

"What? What's it say?" Grissom repeated louder.

" Umm, '_Dear CSIs, this house is rigged to explode at 5:15 p.m. tonight. Good Luck on finding a way out of the fire if you make it through the explosion." _Warrick read the note nervously. "What time is it Grissom?"

"It's 4:55." He answered looking at his watch then looking at a very nervous Warrick Brown. "Warrick, call Greg and warn him I'm going to process a little more." Warrick nodded. "Every thing's gonna be fine." He comforted Warrick.

"Okay. I'm just worried about that little girl. What if Greg doesn't find her?"

"Knowing Greg and his determination he's going to find that little girl, especially after we tell him about the bomb. But the longer we stay here talking the less time we have." Grissom told Warrick as he put the letter in an evidence bag.

"Okay I'll call him." Warrick said, Grissom nodded and walked away.

"Sanders." Greg greeted as he looked in one of the bedrooms.

"Greg, it's Warrick. There's something you should know." Warrick started.

"What?"

"Grissom and I found a note lying by the foster dad's dead body."

"Well, what did it say?" He asked as he looked in the closet in one of the girls' rooms.

"It said_ 'Dear CSIs, this house is rigged to explode at 5:15pm tonight. Good luck finding a way out of the fire if you make it through the explosion.'_" Warrick repeated to Greg.

"Oh my God." He whispered. "Warrick I have to find that little girl."

"I know just be careful Greg, it's already 5:00."

"I will Warrick bye."

"Bye." With that they hung up.

"Hey Warrick, I'm done in here, I think we have enough evidence. We should get out of here." Grissom announced walking briskly over to Warrick who was standing near the big white wooden front door.

"Okay."

"Did you call Greg and warn him?"

"Yeah." Warrick answered and the two CSIs walked out of the house.

"Done so soon?" Brass asked as he saw the coroners taking out the two bodies.

"Yeah this house is rigged to explode at 5:15 tonight." Grissom answered looking at his watch. "And it's 5:06 right now."

"Well where's Greg?" Brass asked curiously.

"He is in the house looking for the little girl." Warrick answered running his hands through his hair.

"What little girl?"

"There is a six year old little girl." When Grissom said this Brass looked really pale.

"I will call the fire department to get ready to put out a fire." Brass announced and walked away.

(Back in the house with Greg)

Greg was getting nervous because it was getting really close to the time the house is going to explode and he didn't find Selena yet. Greg didn't want to yell her name and stuff because he didn't want to scare her more than she probably already is. When he walked out of one of the bedrooms and started to walk down the hallway, he heard a tiny cry come form behind a closed door.

"Selena? Are you in here?" Greg asked through the door as he gave it a small knock. He heard a cry in fear. He tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Selena, my name is Greg Sanders. I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I work with the police. I will not hurt you. Can you please let me in?" Greg told her sweetly. Then he heard a sound that sounded like the door unlocking and Greg opened it to find a scared little girl with almost a color black straight hair covered in bruises and cuts.

As Greg walked closer to Selena she backed away a little bit.

"Sweetie it's okay I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you." Greg told her as he continued to walk closer to her with his hand reaching out.

"You got to let me know if you trust me. Do you trust me enough to grab my hand?" He asked stooping down to her level still with his hand reaching out.

After about 3 seconds of looking at Greg she took his hand and looked up at him. Suddenly Greg heard his cell phone ring. He smiled slightly at Selena as he stood up and answered it; Selena smiled slightly back at him not letting go of his hand.

"Sanders." Greg answered as Selena watched him.

"Greg its Grissom. It's 5:11 did you find the little girl?" Grissom answered quickly.

"Yes I just did. She was hiding in the bathroom." He answered smiling at Selena.

"Well good you have to get out of there now." He demanded not meanly though.

"Okay hopefully she wants to leave. Like you said I don't want to scare her." Greg said. "Well bye Griss."

"Greg I don't care how you get her out! I want both of you alive you understand."

"Yes sir."

"See you later Greg."

"Yeah see you later Griss." Greg hung up the phone and looked at the time and it was 5:12.

"Selena we have to leave the house now okay?" Greg told her sweetly as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Why?" She finally spoke up softly.

"Umm, I don't want to scare you, we just have to go." Greg said, as he was about to lead her out of the bathroom.

"No!" She raised her little voice that startled Greg slightly. "Tell me! I'm a big girl." She finished staring at Greg. "Plush how can I trust you if you can't tell me the truthf!"

"Okay this house is going to explode in about a minute and thirty seconds." He gave in.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!" She exclaimed but not too loudly and tried running out of the bathroom but fell on the floor grabbing her side. Greg ran to her and picked her up.

"Selena it's going to be alright. What hurts?" Greg asked her as he started to run down the long hallway to the steps.

"Everything! Especially my belly!" She cried. Greg quickly looked down at Selena and saw blood seeping through her light blue t-shirt.

"Don't worry I'll get you some help!" He assured her.

(Back outside)

"Man where are they!?" Warrick yelled. "They have 15 seconds till the house explodes!"

Greg was running as fast as he could with Selena crying lightly in his vest he wore for work.

Grissom, Brass, Warrick, the kids, the paramedics, the firefighters and even the neighbors were outside all looking at the house for Greg to come out with Selena. The neighbors were evacuated from their houses just in case they get hurt.

All of a sudden they saw a big flash and heard a huge explosion then the house was in flames.

"No!" Warrick, Brass, Grissom, and the foster kids yelled.

The firefighters started to put out the fire.

Everyone was praying that they made it out…alive.


	2. Free Credit Report Dot Com

"Selena

"Selena!" Greg got up off of the floor in a little bit of pain. "Selena can you here me?!" Greg yelled and coughed because of the smoke form the fire. The explosion probably made Greg throw Selena from his arms.

Greg heard a small cough. "Greg?" She coughed again. "I'm scared."

"Selena I need you to sing a song so I can follow your voice to find you, okay!" He told her bravely.

"Okay!" She coughed again. "Well I was shopping for new car which one's me a cool convertible or an SUV too bad I didn't know my credit was wack cause now I'm driving off the lot in a used sub-compact FREE that spells free credit report dot com baby, saw their ads on my TV thought about going but was to lazy now instead of looking fly and rolling phat, my legs are sticking to the vinyl and my possy's getting laughed at FREE that spells free credit report dot com baby!" She sang, Greg smiled to himself and said, "Keep singing I think I'm getting close!" He yelled and coughed.

So Selena kept singing and when Greg was almost to where she was, a piece of burning wood fell right in front of him.

"Wow that was close." He whispered to himself when he spotted small movement in the corner and he ran to it.

"Selena are you alright?" He asked picking her up.

"No I'm still in pain from before and now my arm hurts really badly." She cried hugging Greg with her good arm.

"Okay well we'll get you checked out when we find a way out." He rubbed her back in small circles and started to maneuver his way out of the burning house.

"We couldn't find them!" Firefighters yelled as they ran out of the house.

"Damn it!" Warrick yelled slamming his hand down on the roof of the Denali.

"Warrick calm down they're alive." Grissom told him.

"How do you know that?" He replied loudly.

"Because I have a feeling." He answered.

"How do you know it's a good feeling?" Brass stepped in.

"I just know okay." He replied crossing his arms and turned back around to face the house.

All of a sudden they Greg carrying a bleeding Selena out of the smoke.

"We need paramedics over here!" Greg yelled as four paramedics ran over to them.

"Come here sweetie." One of the paramedics said to Selena and was about to take her out of Greg's arms.

"No!" She yelled weakly and held on to Greg tighter.

"Selena, they're going to help you." Greg told her. "You have to go with them okay?"

"Okay." She said closing her eyes in to unconsciousness.

"Put her in the ambulance and take her to the hospital right away!" The paramedic who took Selena demanded to another paramedic and gave him Selena.

"Greg you alright?" Grissom asked as he, Warrick and Brass ran over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine but Selena is pretty banged up. And not just from the explosion. Her foster parents or whatever did most of it." He answered looking at the ambulance that drove away with Selena in the back of it.

"Sir, we have to check you out." A paramedic announced to Greg and was about to pull him to another ambulance.

"I'm fine." He told him stopping in his tracks.

"Well we still have to check you out."

"I said I'm fine. I just want to go to the hospital to see Selena." He argued.

"Greg, do what he says, if you stay here arguing it'll be longer till you see Selena." Grissom told him. "So the sooner you get checked out the quicker you can see Selena."

"Okay." He gave in as he looked up at the sky in defeat. "Let's make this quick." Greg mumbled as he walked away with the paramedic.

"It doesn't look like you broken anything or have a concussion. It does look like you have a pretty bad bruised wrist so I want you to wear this ace bandage for about two weeks then it should be healed by then but if it feels worse you should go to the hospital. But other than that and a couple of cuts that I just cleaned out you are fine." The paramedic told Greg.

"Told you I was fine." Greg mumbled getting off the back of the ambulance and walked to the Denali where Warrick and Grissom were waiting for him.

"Brass is on his way to the hospital to ask Selena some questions. So we should head over there right away." Grissom told Greg as he got into the car and Grissom started to drive away.

All Greg was thinking about was Selena and hoping she was okay.


	3. I Love You

Greg, Warrick and Grissom were in the hospital looking for Selena's room

Greg, Warrick and Grissom were in the hospital looking for Selena's room. They finally found it when they saw brass and the 5 kids in the hallway.

"Hey Brass is she awake?" Greg asked eagerly when he jogged over to them. Grissom and Warrick followed him.

"Umm, no she's still unconscious." He answered softly. Greg's face changed colors in seconds.

"Hey guys let's go in Selena's room so the adults can talk." Johnny told the others as he looked at Brass and the three CSIs.

"Okay." They responded and they walked into the room, and when Johnny was about to walk behind him he stopped and turned to Greg. "Mr. Sanders, from what I saw, Selena really likes you, or even loves you I don't know, but she's been in 15 foster homes and she's only 6, and you seem like a very nice guy that would never hurt her. She needs someone who would never get rid of her; she finally needs a permanent home. " He stated and Greg's face softened. "Just think about." Johnny finished and then walked away without anytime for Greg to respond.

"Was he just telling you to adopt Selena?" Brass asked a little dumbfounded.

"Yeah I think he was." He smiled slightly. "I think I'm going to do it." He announced and got strange looks from the three older men. "I mean I was going to even if the Johnny said something to me or not. I love that little girl." He said and looked in the room to find yet still an unconscious Selena.

"Greg, how can you love the little girl right now you just met her?" Warrick asked.

"Damn Warrick I just do!" He raised his voice.

"Okay sorry man." He backed off.

"Greg I think it's wonderful that you want to help Selena but do you know anything about kids?" Grissom stepped in.

"No but most parents don't know when they're expecting one. And I don't want Selena to go through what she already has. I'm adopting her and I'm going to raise her with or without your help." He argued back.

"Well Greg if you're sure, I mean really sure, I'll back you up on this and if you need anything I'll be here." Grissom assured Greg as he put his hand on Greg's shoulder.

"Yeah me too Greg." Brass smiled.

"You know you can always count on me." Warrick stated to Greg.

"Thanks guys." He replied gratefully.

"Umm I think she's waking up!" Nick announced to the four olden men as he ran in the hall out of breath.

The guys ran into the room to see Selena stirring.

"Should we get a doctor?" Alyson asked teary eyed.

"Yeah." Warrick answered.

"Mmm, Greg?" Selena groaned as she opened her eyes to see Greg holding her tiny hand in is much bigger hand.

"Yeah Selena it's me." He whispered.

"Hey Selena you're awake." The young male doctor announced as Alyson and him walked back to the room.

Selena just nodded.

"Well Selena you have a broken left wrist that's why you have a light-blue cast on it and you have 30 stitches on your stomach and side." The doctor announced sympathetically. "And you have some bruises and cuts that should be going away in about a couple weeks. And by the looks of it you can go home to day but have to come back in about a week to get the stitches removed."

"Okay." She said meekly.

"Hey Selena I'm going to ask you a few questions on what happened do you think you're up to it?" Brass asked sweetly when the doctor left the room.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"What were you doing when the yelling started?" Brass asked the first question.

"Umm, I was coloring and watching the episode of Hannah Montana with the Jonas Brothers on it. I love them." She answered smiling, which made everyone in the room smile also.

"Okay what happened when the yelling started?" Brass questioned.

"Umm well when I heard the yelling I turned up the volume on the TV because it was my favorite part of that episode. Then the yelling stopped and Steve came into the living room and throws something at the TV and he turned to me." Selena started and almost started to cry. "Then he yelled at me and he, he, hit me hard across the face and made me fall to the floor crying out in pain." Selena started crying at this point and everyone's face just fell. "He kept kicking me in the stomach. Miranda got him to stop by hitting him in the head with something. Then she was getting me up and told me to go hide then I heard umm, one gun shot and I heard yelling again then another gunshot. Then it all went quiet. I heard Johnny, Mac, Nick, Samantha and Alyson yelling my name but I was just too scared to come out of the bathroom. Then you guys showed up. Greg found me and I'm here." She finished and calmed down a bit. "But it wasn't the first time he'd hit me. Actually all my foster parents did that's why I moved so many times. I never knew my real parents."

"Oh sweetie." Was all they could say.

"Hey guys, can I talk to Selena alone please?" Greg asked everyone. They nodded and left the room.

"Selena, Johnny told me you've been in 15 foster homes." Greg told her softly. She nodded slowly. "Well I was thinking, and how would you like it if I became your daddy?" He asked kinda smiling.

"Really?" She asked in an excited whisper.

He nodded. "Really." He smiled.

"So does that mean I get to call you daddy?" She asked a little excited.

"Yes it does mean you can call me daddy." He told her as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I never called anyone daddy before. Or mommy." She told him.

"Sweetie it's okay. Now you do." He smiled and she just hugged him. His warm embrace felt so good to her. She hasn't gotten a hug like that in a long time. "And I would never, ever hurt you like they hurt you." He kissed the top of her head.

"I know that because they've never hugged me or cared about me. And you do." She said and that made Greg almost cry.

"How about I ask a doctor if you can go home yet?" Greg Asked Selena. "I have this awesome apartment and it's not like a regular apartment it's more like a condo. If you know what that is." Greg told her.

"I kinda do." She yawned.

"And tomorrow we can get you situated by painting your room any color and getting you cool stuff. How does that sound?"

"Awesome!" She exclaimed.

"Okay I'll be back in a second." Greg announced and was about to walk out the door when he was stopped by Selena's voice.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Selena." He said and walked out the door.


	4. No I LOVE Them

The doctor told Greg Selena could go home so he took her to his loft well now it's hers too

The doctor told Greg Selena could go home so he took her to his loft well now it's hers too.

"Well here it is Selena." Greg announced as he walked in the door with Selena on his back.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. "This is more of a loft not a condo." She pointed out.

"How would you know that?" He asked smiling.

"Well, I watch TV." She answered motioning for Greg to put her down.

"Okay then." He chuckled slightly.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?" He replied turning back around to face Selena.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too." He smiled. "Let's see what we can find here."

"Okay Daddy." She replied turning on the TV.

"Daddy, I really can get used to that." He whispered to himself.

"Hey Selena do you like pizza?" He asked her as he walked into the living room where she was hooked on the TV. She was watching "Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream".

"Selena?" She didn't answer which was really funny to Greg because he thought he actually saw drool start dripping off of her mouth.

"Selena?" He laughed slightly.

"Huh what?" She asked snapping back after the thing was over.

"Do you like pizza?"

"Totally! I love pizza!" She exclaimed. "Oh, oh Jonas Brothers music video shh!" She squealed.

Greg laughed and walked back into the kitchen to order two extra large pizzas. He walked back into the living room to find the music video being over.

"You really like those guys huh?" He questioned.

"No. I really, really, really LOVE them!" She exasperated. "I would give anything to see them in concert and go backstage."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yup!" She exclaimed and laid her head one Greg's shoulder as Hannah Montana came on. "Yay!"

"What?" Greg asked confused.

"It's the Hannah Montana with the Jonas Brothers! I missed most of it today! I'm so glad its on again!" She squealed. Greg laughed silently to himself.

About 15 minutes later the doorbell rang and it was of course the pizza dude.

Greg and Selena were on the couch watching Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana while they were eating their pizza. They were also talking to each other about different things. After they were done eating Greg helped Selena get some pajamas on and since she didn't have nay he gave her one of his shirts. It was huge on her! He also helped her brush her teeth. He had an extra toothbrush.

It was about 10:30 and Greg looked down on the couch to find that Selena had fallen asleep with her head in his lap and cuddled up next to him. They were watching "Ice Age" but Selena fell asleep towards the middle of it. Greg picked her up and took her to his room since she didn't have one yet. He set her down under the covers on the bed and he got in on the other side. As he laid down and got comfortable he felt two little arms wrap around him.

"Night Daddy, love you." Selena told him quietly and snuggled her head into his chest.

"Love you too Selena." He replied. "Daddy I really, really can get used to that." He whispered ever so softly to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Daddy." Selena whispered softly the next morning, shaking Greg lightly.

He just groaned like a teenager not wanting to go to school. "Five more minutes."

"No daddy now." Selena opened one of Greg's eyes by lifting his eye lid which made him smile and sit up.

"Okay, I'm up." He gave in.

"Yeah!"

"We're going to the mall today right?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course sweetie we have to get you things but first we have to stop at the Adoption Center first to confirm the Adoption so if you want you could have my last name."

"Yeah i do!" She smiled. "Can i have a middle name too!?"

"You don't have a middle name?"

"No."

"Well We'll just have to get you one now don't we?" He smiled and picked her up.

"wait Daddy what am i going to wear?"

"Umm, do you want to wear one of my t-sits like a dress for the time being till we get you some clothes."

"Yes!!"

*At the Adoption Center*

"Okay if you could just sign these papers here then officially Selena Isobel Sanders will be your daughter." The lady behind the desk announced with joy in her voice for Greg and Selena.

"Yay!" Selena exclaimed holdinghere sore arm.

"Ready to go shoppting?"

"Duh! Girls love to shop."

*Three months later*

"hey Greg how's parents hood?" Grisson asked as Greg let him into his Loft."

"I love it." He smiled. "Coffee?"

"Sure."

"Where is Selena anyway?" Grissom wondered as Greg turned to coffee pot on to brew.

"Oh she's at Bella and Edward's house playing with their son Jason."

Edward and Bella Cullen are Greg's neighbors downthe hall. Their son Jason is about three months older than Selena.

As soon as the coffee was done brewing they heard a kncok on the door so Greg went and answered it.

"Hey Edward is there a problem?" Greg asked when he was Edwar holding Selena in his arms and Selena looked pretty pissed off.

"Sorta but not a big problem. Jason wouldn't let her play with a toy because he was playing with it then she threw a toy car at his arm. He's okay but i just thought maybe she should come home." Edward explained then Greg Took Selena out of his arms.

"Selena did you apologize?" greg questioned angrily.

"Not to Jason but I apologized to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." She answered softly.

"Why didn't you apologize to Jason?"

"Because he made me mad."

"Edward i'm sorry." Greg put Selena down.

"it's okay,well not okay but you know what i and her will make up. We love Selena and we hope to have her back soon."

"Okay thanks. We'll talk to you later thanks for having her for a while."

"NO problem Greg anytime. See ya." Edward walked away and Greg shut the door.

"you little missy i want you to wait in the living room for me." Greg ordered pointing to the livingroom.

She sighed and stomped to the walked back to the kitchen to see Grissom sitting and the table drinking coffee.

"I heared what happened." Grissom stated.

"What should I do Griss?" Greg asked him for help.

"You should give her a time out."

"OKay i'll be back." Greg walked off into the living room to find Selena watching TV.

Greg picked up the remote then turned of the television.

"Daddy i was watching that!" She raised her voice.

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady!." Greg warned her.

"Sorry daddy and i'm also sorry about the thing with Jason." She lowered her voice.

"I know but you have to be punished. So i want you to go sit in the corner for six minutes."

"Daddy six minutes is a long time." She whined hoping to get him to skip the time out.

"Go Selena." He pointed. Selena just stood there with her arms crossed.

"I am going to count to three and if you're not in that corner by the time i reach three i'm going to spank you." Greg was really hoping she would listen because he really didn't want to spank her but if she doesn't listen and he doesn't go through with the punishment she'll think she can get away with anything.

"1." Nothing she stood there not moving one bit. "2" still nothing. "2 and a half." Nothing she was really testing him. "3." She still stood there. Greg walked over to her, turned her around and gave her one smack on the bottom Which made her cry a little bit. It wasn't really hard but not really soft either. It broke Greg inside what he had to do. He ;picked her up and put her into the corner still crying.

As Greg was walking away he heard Selena speak up.

"Daddy you promised that you wouldn't hurt me like the other people." She cried. What she said really tore Greg apart inside and he walked back into the kitchen.

*Autor's Note: Bella and Edward Cullen is from the movie TWILIGHT and Edward is not a vampire!!!!!*


End file.
